Heimkehr
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Star Trek Voyager. Fortsetzung zu "Die Kinder". AU nach Season 2. Complete


Voyager – Die Heimkehr

**Captain Tabithia Jane Paris persönliches Logbuch:**

„**Ich habe mich gerade von meinem Bruder Wellentänzer verabschiedet. Auch wenn er, Wasserfee und Mondschatten so weit in der Evolution über uns stehen, dass wir sie nicht mehr begreifen können, haben sie doch ein wachsames Auge auf uns menschliche Geschwister und auf unsere Eltern. Wellentänzer ist ein reines Energiewesen. Er bewegt sich nur durch Geisteskraft von einem Ort zum anderen und kann jegliche Art von Energie transformieren. Wann immer John Patrick mit der **_**Mandela**_**, Christopher Stuart auf der **_**Cherokee **_**oder ich auf der **_**Excalibur **_**ein telepathisches Signal auffangen wissen wir, das eines unserer Geschwister sich nähert. Mehr als einmal haben sie uns durch ihre bloße Präsenz aus der Patsche geholfen, weil sie jeden Ort in fast Nullzeit erreichen können. Spüren Sie eine tödliche Gefahr in unseren Gedanken, kommen Sie sofort. Ich glaube, wir drei sind auch deswegen zu den Spähern der Sternenflotte gegangen, weil wir ebensolche Wesen hätten sein können und so wenigstens ab und zu die Chance haben, unseren Geschwistern zu begegnen. Doch nun will ich eine Geschichte erzählen, die noch nirgendwo aufgezeichnet wurde, außer in unseren Herzen. Eines der größten Rätsel der Gegenwart: die Geschichte von der Rückkehr der Voyager.**

**Schon oft in meinem Leben ist mir gesagt worden, dass meine Eltern überhaupt nicht zusammen passen. Und ebenso sahen es meine Eltern auch. Meine Mutter ist der pflichtbewusste Captain des berühmten Raumschiffes Voyager. Mein Vater der viel jüngere Commander Tom Paris, dem der zweifelhafte Ruf seiner Vergangenheit ebenso folgt wie der Ruhm als erster wagemutiger Pilot Warp 10 geflogen zu sein. Bevor mein Vater meine Mutter auf den Planeten entführte, wo sie sich schließlich verwandelten und ihre Kinder Wellentänzer, Mondschatten und Wasserfee bekamen, hätte keiner von Beiden auch nur entfernt daran gedacht, eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen. Sie waren einander freundschaftlich zugewandt, doch von Liebe war nie die Rede. Mein Vater verehrte meine Mutter aus tiefstem Herzen. Und wann immer eine Gefahr auf sie zukam, machte er es sich zu seiner Aufgabe, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Wann immer sie schwere Entscheidungen treffen musste, stand er an ihrer Seite. Oftmals sagte er nicht einmal ein einziges Wort, sondern war einfach nur für sie da: die Schulter zum Anlehnen, die er ihr einstmals angeboten hatte. So war es bis zu jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem die Voyager an das Nebelwesen geriet. Fast drei Jahre genau auf den Tag, an dem sich meine Eltern von meinen Geschwistern verabschiedet hatten. Es war das Jahr, in dem sie Kes und Neelix zu Grabe trugen und ihnen versprachen sich um meine Pflegeschwester** **Nala zu kümmern."**

Die Schiffe der Kazon tauchten aus Nebeln auf, trieben in Asteroidengürteln oder versteckten sich antriebslos hinter Monden, bis die Voyager an ihnen vorbeiflog, um dann die Fährte des waidwunden Wildes aufzunehmen und es bis zur Erschöpfung zu hetzen. Die Voyager war schwer angeschlagen und obwohl es ihnen immer wieder gelang, sich den Kazon zu entziehen, wussten sie, dass sie bald Rohstoffe für die Reparatur des Schiffes finden mussten, wenn sie nicht ihren Jägern in die Fänge geraten wollten.

Der Alarm schrillte und das Blinken der roten Lampen rief die Mannschaft zu den Kampfstationen. Tom Paris eilte auf die Brücke und verscheuchte seinen weniger erfahrenen Kollegen von der Ops um die Voyager zu fliegen. Der Captain nahm seine Anwesenheit mit einem dankbaren Nicken zur Kenntnis. Tom hatte zwar dienstfrei, aber er war der beste Pilot der Voyager. Die Kazon näherten sich aus allen Richtungen und Tom zog alle Register seines Könnens, um sie abzuschütteln. „Wir können das nicht lange durchhalten!" rief Fähnrich Kim, als eine neue Explosion die Hülle der Voyager erschütterte. „Es werden immer mehr!" Kathryn Janeway nickte. „Gibt es irgendwelche Raumanomalien, irgendwas, das wir uns zu nütze machen können?" fragte sie. Chacotay prüfte in rasender Eile die Scanner-Anzeigen. Es gibt zwei Richtungen, in denen weniger Kazon-Schiffe sind! Die eine umfliegen sie und in die andere versuchen sie uns zu treiben."-„Auf den Schirm!" rief der Captain. Das Bild erschien. „Was ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte in die Richtung, die von den Kazon gemieden wurde. „Ein Nebel", kam die Antwort. Chacotay nickte. „Er sieht so ähnlich aus, wie die Badlands. Es könnte gefährlich werden dort hindurchzufliegen, wenn die Kazon ihn meiden!"-„Schauen Sie sich um, Chacotay!" sagte Captain Janeway, als ein neuerlicher Treffer, die Voyager durchschüttelte. Sie zeigte auf den Korridor, den die Kazon geöffnet hatten. „Fliegen wir dort entlang, sind wir erledigt. Bringen Sie uns in den Nebel, Tom."-„Aye, aye, Sir!" sagte Tom Paris und setzte den Kurs in die Randgebiete des Nebels hinein. Nur ein Kazon-Raumer wagte es, ihnen zu folgen. Chacotay zeigte auf eine Stelle und meinte an den Captain gerichtet: „Dieser Sektor ist tief genug im Nebel, um uns dort verbergen zu können, wir warten dort und fliegen weiter, wenn die Kazon abziehen. Wir müssen ihnen nur vormachen, dass wir vernichtet worden sind."

„Was ist das?" fragte Tom Paris, als im nächsten Augenblick die Voyager verrückt spielte, sie überschlug sich, rollte und tanzte wie wild. Die Sensoren zeigten, dass der Ausläufer des Nebels, in den sie hineingeraten waren, das Kazon Schiff und die Voyager wie ein Tentakel umschlang. Sie wurden hierhin und dorthin geworfen. Hilferufe gingen beim holografischen Notfallprogramm ein, das bald nicht mehr wusste, wohin es sich zuerst wenden sollte. Kes eilte mit einer Notfalltasche durch die Gänge und leistete Erste Hilfe. Dann plötzlich wurde der Tentakel des Spielens überdrüssig und er schleuderte die hilflose Voyager weit in Sternenfelder hinter dem Nebel hinein.

Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rasten sie auf einen Planeten zu. „Bringen Sie das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle, Tom!" forderte Captain Janeway. „Leichter gesagt, als getan!" sagte er und versuchte mit der verbliebenen Steuerwirkung die Voyager im Schwerkraftfeld eines Planeten auszubremsen. Sie verlangsamte holprig die Geschwindigkeit, kam dem Planeten dennoch näher. „Wir müssen versuchen zu landen, oder wir zerschellen!" rief er dem Captain zu. Er leitete die Transformation ein, die es der Voyager ermöglichte, in der Atmosphäre eines Planeten zu fliegen und zu landen. Das Schiff bäumte sich auf, und landete in einer Wolke aus Staub und Schutt. Sie schlitterten über den Boden und blieben schließlich mit einem Krachen an der Kante einer Felsformation liegen. Diejenigen, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren, hörten in der Ferne eine laute Explosion.

„KATHRYN!" Toms Schrei erschütterte die Brücke. Noch nie hatte er in Gegenwart anderer ihren Vornamen gebraucht. Sie wollte ihn leise tadeln, als ihr von Blutverlust geschwächt, die Sinne schwanden. Tom nahm die Konsolenplatte von ihrem Rücken, wagte aber nicht, sie zu bewegen, da die Konsole ihren Rücken aufgeschnitten hatte und gebrochene Rippen hervorragten. Blut strömte in Mengen hervor. Er stoppte mit den Händen die Blutung: „Paris an Krankenstation. Dringender Notfall! Beamen Sie den Captain sofort hinunter!"-„Negativ!" kam die Stimme des Doktors aus dem Lautsprecher. „Wir sind überfüllt, ich weiß nicht mehr, wohin mit den Menschen. „Dann wird sie sterben! Ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass sie Bit für Bit aus dem Computer gerissen werden, wenn sie ihr nicht helfen! Sie ist unsere einzige Chance, nach Hause zu gelangen!"-„In Ordnung", gab der Doktor nach. „Ich räume nur schnell eine Diagnoseliege...sie ist gerade...frei...geworden". Tom begriff und schluckte trocken. Doch dann schimmerte schon das Transporterfeld und trug ihn und Kathryn in die Krankenstation.

Diejenigen, die leichter verletzt waren, setzten alles daran, die Schwerverletzten zu betreuen und zu erkunden, wie schwer die Voyager beschädigt war. Neelix irrte Stunde um Stunde durch die Gänge und suchte nach Kes. Auf den Decks, die dem Aufprall standhalten mussten, gab es die meisten Toten und einige waren noch im Metall eingeschlossen, das sie begraben hatte. Einige konnten nicht einmal mehr identifiziert werden. Man brachte sie in einen gesonderten Raum der Krankenstation, in dem der Arzt ihnen Gewebeproben entnahm und die DNS verglich. Auch der Arzt vermisste Kes. Ihre ruhige, kompetente Art fehlte ihm. Nelix und ihre Tochter Nala hatten den Absturz überstanden. Aber von Kes gab es noch immer keine Spur. Er schaute hinab auf die unkenntliche Masse Fleisch, die vor ihm lag und hoffte, dass sie es nicht sein würde. Dann sah er auf die Ergebnisse des Scanners und es war ihm, als würde seine Welt zerbrechen. Er siegelte ihre Überreste ein, damit Neelix ihren Anblick nicht ertragen musste, benachrichtigte ihn kurz und schloss, obwohl um ihn herum das Chaos tobte, für eine Minute sein Programm auf der Krankenstation.

Neelix wanderte umher wie ein Gespenst, Nala auf dem Arm und gelangte schließlich irgendwie in die Krankenstation. „Bitte, lassen sie sie mich noch einmal sehen!" verlangte er vom Arzt. „Nein, Neelix", sagte der Doktor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ich habe sie eingesiegelt. Bitte tun sie dies Nala nicht an! Sie würde das Bild in ihren Gedanken sehen können!" Tom, der die ganze Zeit an Kathryns Bett Wache gehalten hatte, trat zu ihm heran, nahm Nala auf den Arm, die sich sofort an ihn kuschelte und setzte Neelix auf einen Stuhl. „Sie wollte, dass sie und der Captain sich um uns kümmern. Sie wusste, dass sie auch so nicht mehr viel Zeit gehabt hätte", murmelte er leise. „Captain Janeway und ich?" Neelix nickte. „Sie wusste, dass sie eine besondere Beziehung zu außergewöhnlichen Kindern haben. Sie bittet sie, auf Nala acht zu geben! KES!" rief er gequält aus und begann ungehemmt zu weinen. Am nächsten Morgen war Neelix tot. Man sagte, er starb am gebrochenen Herzen.

So schwer es Tom fiel sich von Kathryn loszureißen, konnte er sich doch nicht verweigern, als Chacotay ihn um Hilfe bat. Während die Voyager noch relativ viel Glück gehabt hatte, hatte das Kazon Schiff den Absturz ins Gebirge nicht überstanden und war mit einer gewaltigen Explosion in Flammen aufgegangen. Sie listeten die Schäden der Voyager auf und stellten fest, dass sie mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung das Schiff reparieren konnten. Aber, es würde Monate dauern und sie mussten den Energieverbrauch des Schiffes auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Auf einer Versammlung sprach sich die Crew einstimmig für den Reparaturversuch aus, da der Planet einen wenig gastfreundlichen Eindruck machte.

So schickten sie Xeno-Biologen und Geologen aus, um die Umgebung zu erkunden und nach Nahrungsmitteln und Baumaterial für Hütten zu suchen, denn auch die Energie für komfortable Unterkünfte musste gespart werden. Die Dämpfer im Bereich der Krankenstation hatten versagt, so dass aufgrund der Schräglage der Voyager die Kranken evakuiert werden mussten. Ein Sicherheitsteam inspizierte das Wrack der Kazon, um festzustellen, ob ein Notsignal abgesetzt worden war und ob man Metalle oder Vorräte für die Voyager gebrauchen könnte. Es war jedoch außer dem Wrack selber nicht mehr viel zu finden. Das Gebirge hatte es wie raues Sandpapier zerfetzt. Nach dem Brand war vom Inneren so gut wie nichts mehr erhalten. So begannen die Biologen ihre Sammelschränke zu plündern und essbare Pflanzen auszusäen. Chacotay achtete darauf, dass nichts was sie taten bleibenden Schaden auf dem Planeten anrichten konnte.

Tom war in dieser Zeit scheinbar überall gleichzeitig anwesend. Als erstes hatte er sich einen Rucksack für Nala gebastelt, die ihn überall hin begleitete. Da sie ein Mischling war, war sie nach ihrem Vater kommend noch ein Baby von Gestalt, konnte sich aber schon mit klugem Verstand, wie das kurzlebige Volk ihrer Mutter, verständlich machen. Als erstes baute er eine Hütte für Kathtyn, Nala und sich. Chacotay protestierte, musste aber nachgeben, als Tom ihm vorrechnete, wie wenige vollkommen überlastete Pflegekräfte sie noch hatten. Wenn er unterwegs war, bat er eine leichtverletzte Frau auf die noch immer im Koma liegende Kathryn zu achten. Nachts, wenn Nala und alle anderen schliefen, setzte er sich leise an ihr Bett und erzählte ihr, was alles so im Lager passierte. Er prägte sich jede einzelne Linie ihres Gesichtes ein, strich ihr die Haare aus den Augen und küsste verstohlen, ehe er ins Bett ging, ihre bleichen Lippen. An manchen Abenden weinte er sich in den Schlaf. Dann wachte Nala auf, krabbelte auf seine Liege, und lenkte ihn auf ihre unnachahmliche Babyart von seinen schweren Gedanken ab.

Er wusste, dass Kathryns Chancen stetig schlechter wurden. Ihre Gesundheit litt unter der künstlichen Beatmung und der veränderten Schwerkraft auf dem Planeten. Deshalb bat er Tuvok eines Abends, einen telepathischen Kontakt zwischen ihnen herzustellen. Tuvok war nicht sehr erfreut. „So geschwächt, wie sie ist, könnte sie sterben!"-„Bitte, Tuvok! Wenn sie nicht bald aus ihrem Koma erwacht stirbt sie sowieso! Der Doktor räumt ihr nur noch minimale Chancen ein!" Tuvok faltete, die Zeigefinger gegeneinander gestellt, vor seinen Gesicht die Hände. „Und was wollen sie ihr sagen?"-„Ich will sie mit Gedanken an das Leben vom Tod zurückholen. Ich will ihr ein Bild der Kinder zeigen!" Der Sicherheitschef der wusste, dass sie oft die kleine Kapelle an Bord der Voyager besuchte um an sie zu denken stimmte nachdenklich zu. „Wir werden es heute Abend versuchen!"

Nala schlief tief und fest, als sie den Kontakt schlossen und versuchten in Kathryns Bewusstsein zu gelangen. Tom erlebte wieder den Schock als die Voyager aufschlug und das Metall Kathryns Körper zerriss. Er kämpfte dagegen an. Er erzählte die Geschichte weiter. Von Kes, Nelix und Nala und ihren Versuchen, die Voyager wieder herzurichten. Er erzählte vom Leben im Lager und wie sie auf die Zukunft hofften. Er zeigte ihr seine Bilder von den Kindern und fragte sie stumm: _„Willst du sie nicht auch wieder sehen?"_ Danach zeigte er ihr Bilder von Nala. _„Sie ist jetzt unsere Pflegetochter, Kes hat es so gewünscht!" _und dann begann das Bild von Nala zu sprechen:_ „Du bist meine neue Mami. Bitte komm doch zu mir zurück. Ich mag nicht noch eine Mami verlieren. Ich kann Papi immer öfter weinen sehen!"_ Ein Bild von Tom entstand. Er sah sich selber an ihrem Bett sitzen, ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und sie küssen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Nala wie Kes Telepathin war. Tom wand sich innerlich und versuchte die Gefühle, die in ihm langsam erwacht waren, in seinem Innersten zu verbergen, um Kathryn nicht zu beunruhigen. Er hörte Tuvoks mahnende Frage, ob er ihr in der Tat so zu nahe getreten wäre. Er sah zu Boden und flüsterte leise: _„Was soll ich tun? Ich liebe sie..."_ Der Kontakt zerbrach. Tom saß immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Bett, als er merkte, wie sich schwach Kathryns Hand in seiner regte. „Nicht weinen, Tom", flüsterte sie, bevor sich ihre Kraft erschöpfte und sie einschlief.

Kathryns Genesung und die Reparatur der Voyager schritten langsam aber stetig voran. Die kleine Hütte wurde zur Kommandozentrale und bekam ein großes Fenster, durch das der Captain die Fortschritte am Schiff beobachten konnte. Und jeden Abend saß Tom an ihrem Bett und erzählte all das, was sie nicht sehen konnte. „Weißt du", sagte er und schaute mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf Nala, die an Kathryns Seite zusammengerollt lag, „es ist doch schon merkwürdig. Da haben wir inzwischen zusammen vier Kinder und Tom Paris hat von dir nie mehr als ein, zugegeben wunderbares, Lächeln erhalten." Kathryn musste lachen, er sah als Unschuldsengel nicht sehr überzeugend aus. Sie umfasste seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herab und küsste ihn sanft und innig.

Herbststürme brausten über den Planeten und es sah so aus, als würde es ein sehr strenger Winter werden. Die Mannschaft hatte die Ernte eingebracht und machte sich nun daran, die Innenräume der Voyager zu reparieren. Sie würden mit einigen Provisorien auskommen müssen, das war gewiss.

Kathryn beobachtete während dieser Zeit Tom sehr genau. Sie war sich nicht sicher über ihre Gefühle für ihn. Er wäre nicht der Mann gewesen, den sie unter anderen Umständen gewählt hätte und doch war er ihr näher als irgendjemand zuvor. Es schien, als wäre sein Wesen mit ihrem unmerklich zu einer Einheit verschmolzen.

Im Winter bedrohte ein Rudel hungriger Raubtiere die kleine Siedlung am Rande des Gebirges und alle verfügbaren Crewmitglieder, die schießen konnten und bei Kräften waren, waren auf die Jagd gegangen. Einige Tiere gelangten bis in die Siedlung und wurden dort von Kathryn und den als Wache verbliebenen Menschen getötet. Kathryn war noch nicht stark genug, um mit auf die Jagd zu gehen. Daher lauschte sie in der Siedlung auf das Phaserfeuer und das Brüllen der getroffenen Raubtiere. Nach und nach kehrten die Jäger zurück. Spät in der Nacht waren alle wieder versammelt, alle außer Tom Paris. Kathryn wurde unruhig. Ein Blizzard brach los und bedeckte das Land mit einer dichten Schneedecke. Sie wusste, das sie frühestens im Morgengrauen nach Tom würden suchen können.

Eine unruhige Nacht verging für Kathryn. Am folgenden Tag konnte niemand das Lager verlassen, da der Schneesturm noch immer wütete. Erst am dritten Tag konnten Suchmannschaften das Lager verlassen. Müde und erschöpft kehrten sie am Abend des dritten Tages zurück- ohne Tom. Fast alle hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Nur Kathryn und Nala warteten bange auf ihn. „Ich spüre ihn. Es geht ihm nicht gut", sagte Nala und schaute Kathryn mit ihren wachen Kinderaugen an. „Und du spürst ihn auch- ich kann es fühlen!"

So saß Kathryn am vierten Abend bis tief in die Nacht vor dem Kaminfeuer. Sie war beinahe eingeschlafen, als ein leises Kratzen an der Tür ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Vorsichtig ging sie öffnen, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass kein Raubtier vor ihrer Tür stand. Sie öffnete sie und ein verschneiter, vollkommen erschöpfter Mensch, der aus einigen Wunden blutete viel ins Zimmer hinein. „Tom!" rief sie und fing ihn so gut es ging auf. Sie brachte ihn zum Bett und rief sofort Chacotay und eine Schwester. Sie versorgten ihn medizinisch und zogen sich dann zurück. Zum Glück hatte er keine schweren Verletzungen davongetragen. Aber er war stark unterkühlt. Die Wärme der Decken schien nicht auszureichen. Er fing an sich krampfhaft zu schütteln und mit den Zähnen vor Kälte zu klappern. Kathryn wusste keinen Rat mehr. Sie zog sich aus, legte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Ob wegen ihrer Gegenwart oder ihrer Wärme, Tom beruhigte sich und ließ sich in tiefen Schlaf sinken.

Weit vor dem Morgengrauen noch erhob sich Kathryn, bekleidete sich und kehrte auf Toms Liege zurück. Sie erwachte von den Strahlen der Morgensonne und von dem unbestimmten Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Sie sah Tom, der sie mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtete. „Kann es sein, dass ich dich in dieser Nacht in meinen Armen hielt?", fragte er und sah, wie sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln errötete. „Das musst du geträumt haben", sagte Kathryn verlegen, als sie plötzlich ein telepathisches Bild dessen vor ihren Augen sah. Nala hatte das Bild in Kathryns Geist gesehen und projizierte es nun zu Tom. „Nala!" rief sie und Tom lachte herzlich über ihr verlegenes Gesicht. „Warum bringst du mich so in Verlegenheit?"-„Weil ihr euch endlich wie richtige Eltern benehmen sollt! Warum schämst du dich? Du hast ihn doch lieb!" Tom stieg aus dem Bett, nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und legte den anderen Arm um Kathryn. „Eines ist klar, wir werden auf jeden Fall für mehr Diskretion sorgen müssen!" Er küsste erst Nala und dann Kathryn, die nun ohne zu zögern seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Je näher die Fertigstellung der Voyager rückte, desto öfter träumte Nala unruhig und wachte benommen aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Sie beschrieb ihnen Welten, die sie nicht gesehen haben konnte und Wesen von sonderbarer Schönheit. Kathryn und Tom machten sich Sorgen um sie. Tuvok, der der einzige voll ausgebildete Telepath an Bord der Voyager war bestätigte, dass sie Träume oder Gedanken anderer Wesen teilte und versuchte, ihr eine gewisse Abschirmung anzutrainieren. Allerdings war sie, obwohl dem Wesen ihrer Mutter nach ein Teenager, körperlich noch viel zu klein und schwach um die Disziplin zu meistern. Tom meinte, es könnte eine Art von Verlorenheit sein, die sie im All nach anderen suchen ließ. Er fragte Kathryn, ob sie Nala nicht offiziell adoptieren sollten, um ihr Halt zu geben.

Eines Abends erzählten Sie dann Nala von ihren Kindern auf der weit entfernten Sumpfwelt und zeigten ihr das Hologramm, das Tuvok für sie gemacht hatte. „Das sind sie!" rief sie aufgeregt. „Sie erzählen mir diese ganzen Geschichten! Sie leuchten zwar nicht, aber ich erkenne sie ganz gewiss wieder!" Kathryn und Tom waren mehr als erstaunt. Ihnen wurde klar, dass Nala schon längst ein Teil der Familie war, als sie sich ihnen vor Freude über die Frage, ob sie ihre Tochter sein wollte, in die Arme warf. Dann meinte sie spitzbübisch: „Um eine richtige Familie zu sein müsstet ihr aber eigentlich..." Tom legte ihr schnell den Finger auf die Lippen, setzte sie auf dem Bett ab und zog mit einem Zwinkern zu Nala Kathryn vor die Tür. „Pah!" sagte die. „Das nützt euch ja doch nichts!" Und sah sich in den Gedanken der beiden genau an, wie Tom Kathryn an Bord der Voyager in der kleinen Kapelle fragte, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte.

Es war ein denkwürdiges Weihnachten auf diesem ungastlichen Planeten. Die Biologen hatten Vorräte gehortet und zu wahren Schätzen verarbeitet. Mit Wild von der letzten Jagd und dem Äquivalent eines geschmückten Tannenbaumes wurde ein richtiges Fest vorbereitet. Aber noch zwei andere besondere Dinge sollten an diesem Abend geschehen. Kathryn Janeway und Tom Paris wollten heiraten und anschließend ihre diversen Kinder feierlich anerkennen und adoptieren. Es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Mit einem klaren „Ja!" beantworteten sie die Fragen Chacotays, der die Trauung vollzog und ließen Nala zum ersten Male in wackeligen Lettern ihren Namen „Nala Ann Paris" in das Logbuch des Schiffes eintragen. (Der zweite Name Ann war Nala's Vorschlag gewesen. Sie wusste, dass Kathryns Lieblingspuppe so geheißen hatte). Als die Tänzer über das Parkett wirbelten, schlich Nala heimlich vor die Tür und sah zu den Sternen empor. „Jetzt sind wir endlich eine Familie. Jetzt bin ich wirklich eine von euch!" dachte sie glücklich und spürte einen Gedanken sanft ihren Geist zausen.

In dieser Nacht waren Kathryn und Tom ganz allein. Das Feuer brannte hell in ihrer Hütte und im flackernden Licht der Flammen begannen beide, zuerst schüchtern und dann immer leidenschaftlicher das zu erkunden, was sie als Seerose und Flutbrecher schon so oft miteinander geteilt hatten. Es war, als hätten sie einen Teil ihres Wesens vergessen, der nun an die Oberfläche drängte und immer wieder neue Formen der Liebe suchte um auszudrücken, was er für den anderen empfand.

Tief in der Nacht, als sie aneinandergekuschelt schliefen, spürten sie im Traum, dass sie nicht allein waren. Wie ein Kokon umgaben sie die Gedanken von Wellentänzer, Mondschatten, Wasserfee und Nala. Sie spürten die aufrichtige Freude der Kinder darüber, das sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Diese Gefühle der Liebe und Verbundenheit gaben ihnen nach dem Erwachen die Kraft die Arbeiten an der Voyager mit Nachdruck voranzutreiben.

Je näher der Starttermin rückte, desto unruhiger wurden sie alle. Sie sprachen immer wieder über den ungewöhnlichen Nebel, den sie inzwischen als eine Art Lebensform einstuften und der Möglichkeit, seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Es möchte sein, wenn er ein Lebewesen war, das er weiter gezogen war, auf der Suche nach anderen Jagdgründen. Doch ebenso konnte es sein, wäre er ein Wesen ohne Zeitbegriff, dass er auf seine verloren geglaubte Beute lauerte. Alles in allem war ihnen sehr unwohl zu Mute, als sie sich wieder auf das Schiff begaben. Mehr als ein System war geschwächt und würde einem Angriff kaum standhalten. Dennoch hatten alle ihre Uniformen angelegt und waren für den Start bereit. Kathryn räusperte sich und öffnete die Datenbanken des Schiffes für den Beginn der neuen Reise:

„**Logbuch der USS Voyager, Captain Kathryn Paris: **

**Allen widrigen Umständen zum Trotz versuchen wir heute zu starten und dem Nebel zu entkommen. Wir hoffen, dass unsere Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt werden und wir unseren Weg zur Erde fortsetzen können!"**

Tom lächelte stolz, als er seine Frau zum ersten Male ihren neuen Namen für das Logbuch nennen hörte. Dann gab sie den Befehl zum Aufsteigen: „Energie, Mr Paris!", und der mächtige Antrieb der Voyager trug das Schiff in den Himmel hinauf. Der erste Anblick ließ sie hoffen. Der Nebel hatte sich entfernt. Er hatte sich in einen unwegsamen Asteroidengürtel zurückgezogen. „Machen wir, dass wir schnellstens wegkommen!", sagte Kathryn und alle nickten ihr bestätigend zu. „Warp 8!" Leiser sagte sie zu Chacotay: „Ich hoffe, dass die Maschinen der Belastung standhalten!"

In dem Augenblick, in dem der Warpantrieb der Voyager aktiviert wurde, begann das Nebelwesen sich zielstrebig auf sie zuzubewegen. Stetig wurde es größer und ebenso wuchs ihre Angst. Nala stürzte in Panik auf die Brücke. „Nicht noch einmal! Du nimmst mir nicht noch einmal meine Eltern!" rief sie, als das Wesen einen Energieball in ihre Flugbahn feuerte, der einen Riss im Raum öffnete und die Voyager näher zu ihm heran schleuderte. Gefährlich nahe peitschte ein Tentakel an ihnen vorbei. Nala schrie auf: "Helft uns doch! Bitte, so helft uns doch!" und klammerte sich panisch an ihre Mutter, die gleichzeitig versuchte die Displays im Auge zu behalten. Ein weiterer Energieball schleuderte die Voyager in die Reichweite der Tentakel. Das Wesen griff zu und begann das gebeutelte Schiff unbarmherzig zu schütteln. Nala brach zusammen. „Sie kommen!" hauchte sie, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Drei goldgelbe Energiewesen tauchten aus dem Nichts vor der Voyager auf und drängten das Wesen zurück. „Soll ich feuern?", fragte Fähnrich Kim. „KEINESFALLS!" schrie Kathryn. Das sind sie! Tom! Das sind unsere Kinder!" Tom schaute sie mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen an und sah zu, wie Wellentänzer, Mondschatten und Wasserfee dem Nebelwesen schwer zusetzen. Da sie selbst Energiewesen waren, die sich mit Gedankenkraft fortbewegten und Masse verändern konnten, konnte ihnen der Riss im Raum und die Tentakel nichts anhaben. Sie erforschten telepathisch den primitiven Geist dieses Wesens und projizierten seine schlimmsten Ängste zwischen es und die Voyager. Das war zuviel für das Nebelwesen. In heilloser Flucht raste es durch den Weltraum davon.

„Zum Glück, ihr seid nicht verletzt!" hörte Kathryn die Stimme ihrer Kinder in ihren Gedanken. „Ich danke Euch!" rief sie glücklich und erleichtert zurück. Dann bat sie die Brückencrew ihnen einen privaten Augenblick zu gewähren. Sie wusste, dass es eine aufgeregte Diskussion geben würde, denn nur Tuvok und Chacotay waren von der Brückencrew über die Kinder informiert gewesen. Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, all ihre Fragen zu beantworten und so zogen sie sich auf ihre Bitte hin zurück.

Die Energiegestalt der Kinder zog sich zusammen und drei goldene Kugeln schwebten auf die Brücke der Voyager, um dort eine schimmernde menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Sie umarmten ihre Eltern. Eine Zeit lang sprachen sie ohne Worte, teilte Gefühle und Gedanken. Als Nala erwachte rief sie freudestrahlend: „Seht ihr, das sind sie! Ich hatte euch doch von ihnen erzählt!"-„Ja", nickte Tom. „Das sind deine Geschwister: Wellentänzer, Mondschatten und Wasserfee!"-„Meine Geschwister! Erst war ich ganz allein und jetzt habe ich so viele wundervolle Geschwister!"-„Und es werden noch mehr werden..." kicherte Wasserfee. „Es freut mich, dass ihr endlich auch in dieser Gestalt zueinander gefunden habt!" Tom schaute Kathryn durchdringend an, die verlegen auf ihre Schuhe blickte. „Ich wollte es dir eigentlich bei passender Gelegenheit sagen. Du solltest beim Start einen klaren Kopf haben und dir keine Sorgen über dein fünftes Kind machen!" Die Kinder lachten. Tom schloss sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie erfreut im Kreis.

Doch bald schon kehrten sie zum Ernst der Situation zurück. „Diesen Kurs könnt ihr aus eigener Kraft nicht weiter verfolgen", sagte Mondschatten ernst. „Und auf der anderen Seite haben die Kazon Spähersonden ausgesetzt. Sobald ihr aus diesem Gebiet herausfliegt werden sie Alarm auslösen und euch verfolgen."-„Es gäbe noch eine Möglichkeit", sagte Wellentänzer ernst und sprach schnell und nicht zu verfolgen in Daten und Bildern mit seinen Geschwistern. „Es könnte Möglich sein, aber eine Gewissheit gibt es nicht", stellte er abschließend fest und wandte sich wieder seinen Eltern zu. „Wir könnten versuchen euch abzuschleppen."-„Wie bitte?", fragte Kathryn irritiert. „Wir können die Raumverwerfungen in diesem Gebiet im Null-Komma-Nichts überwinden und euch auf einen sicheren Kurs bringen. Ihr müsstet allerdings alles bis auf die Lebenserhaltung deaktivieren und selbst die muss gefährlich niedrig laufen, damit ihr keine energetischen Störfelder erzeugt."-„Ich würde es sofort tun", sagte Tom, „aber ihr versteht, dass wir erst die Crew informieren müssen."

Sie sprachen mit der Brückencrew ihren Plan durch, klärten sie über die Energiewesen auf und baten sie, später einmal nichts über ihre Helfer verlauten zu lassen. Harry Kim löschte „aus versehen" einen Teil des Logbuches und nach einer Ansage des Captains waren alle bereit, das Wagnis zu versuchen.

Mit einem Schlag verlöschten die Lichter an Bord der Voyager und das Summen der Warpgeneratoren verstummte. Eine gespannte Erwartung lag in der Luft, als Wellentänzer, Mondschatten und Wasserfee ihre Gestalt wandelten und wieder in den Weltraum hinausflogen. Sie näherten sich der Voyager, die sie mit ihren Energiekörpern umschlossen. Wellentänzer begann mit hypnotischer Stimme zu sprechen: "Ihr seid alle ganz ruhig. Ihr seid an einem sicheren Platz. Ihr werdet schlafen und erwachen, wenn ich euch mit dem Wort ‚erwacht!' dazu auffordere. Ihr seid müde, euer Geist verstummt..." Als er sicher war, dass die Crew tief und fest eingeschlafen war, reduzierte er die Lebenserhaltung noch weiter. Da sie alle ruhig atmeten und nicht aus Angst hyperventilierten, hatte er die Möglichkeit diese kleine Reserve noch auszuschöpfen. Dann konzentrierten sie sich auf ihr Ziel und zogen die Voyager mit reiner Willenskraft an Myriaden von Sternen vorbei zum Ziel.

„Erwacht!" hörte Kathryn und schaute sich sofort suchend um. Die Kinder waren verschwunden. Nur Nala lehnte noch verwirrt an ihrem Knie. „Mutter, Vater, Nala, wir lieben euch!", hörten sie ein schwaches Echo in ihren Gedanken, „aber, es ist besser, wenn wir für die Erde noch unentdeckt bleiben. Wir haben die Erinnerung an uns in allen bis auf euch gelöscht. Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder! Lebt wohl!" Das Echo verstummte und sie sah verstört durch den Raum. „Position?" Harry Kim liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Zwei Sonnensysteme von der Erde entfernt!" Sie schaute Tom nach Bestätigung heischend an. „Es stimmt!" sagte er. „Wir sind in weniger als zehn Stunden zuhause!"-„Energie!" flüsterte Kathryn und stählte sich für den Ruf, der bald vom Frühwarnsystem der Erde kommen musste. „Unbekanntes Raumschiff! Sie befinden sich im Territorium der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. Identifizieren Sie sich!" Kathryn räusperte sich, öffnete einen Kanal und sprach mit belegter Stimme: „Dies ist das Raumschiff Voyager unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Paris. Wir kehren nach einem langen Irrflug zur Erde zurück!"-„Unmöglich! Die Voyager wurde vor Jahren bei Deep Space Nine zerstört!"-„Wir wurden von einem fremden Wesen in einen 80 Lichtjahre entfernten Quadranten gezogen und sind jetzt durch eine Raumverwerfung wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt!" Sie sah, wie hektisch die Sensordaten und der Präfixcode ihres Schiffes mit den Unterlagen verglichen wurde. „Voyager, wir stellen ihnen eine Eskorte. Willkommen zurück!"

**Captain Tabithia Jane Paris persönliches Logbuch:**

„**Jedes Raumschiff, das sich im Erdsektor aufhielt kam heran um ein Spalier für die Heimkehrer zu bilden. Es wurde natürlich gründlich überprüft, ob die Voyager und ihre Crew auch die waren, die sie zu sein vorgaben. Die zusammengeflickte Hülle und der ramponierte Antrieb riefen mehr als nur ein Kopfschütteln hervor. Die wundersamen Berichte vom anderen Ende der Galaxis machten die Runde und ihr Ruhm wuchs von Minute zu Minute.**

**Den Menschen, die mit der Voyager so lange fort gewesen waren, stand noch manche Prüfung bevor. Einige hatten Familienmitglieder verloren, andere welche dazu gewonnen und einige die schwere Pflicht, ehemaligen Partner oder Partnerin mitzuteilen, dass eine andere Beziehung an ihre Stelle getreten war. So war es auch bei Kathryn. Viele der Partner auf der Erde hatten die Besatzung als tot angesehen, so wie ihr Lebensgefährte von damals. Als er von der Rückkehr von „Captain Kathryn Paris" hörte, hatte er seine geringen Hoffnungen endgültig begraben. Tom machte reinen Tisch mit einem Vater und bedanke sich bei ihm dafür, dass er durch sein schlechtes Beispiel gründlich gelernt hatte, was es hieß ein guter Vater zu sein. Die Nachricht, dass in absehbarer Zeit sein fünfter Enkel das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte, ließ den alten Admiral am Rande eines Herzinfarktes zurück.**

**Chacotay kehrte zu seinem Stamm zurück um über seine Wurzeln nachzudenken. Er wurde später ein berühmter Admiral. Tuvok verließ Vulkan nie mehr. Seine Bindung an seine Familie wurde unter Vulkaniern zur Legende. Viele andere der Voyager wurden hoch geachtete Personen, B'Elanna, Harry und all die anderen. Aber ihnen allen schien das Universum von Zeit zu Zeit viel zu eng zu sein.**

**Mein Vater und meine Mutter überwachten die Wiederherstellung der Voyager. Vater wurde Commander und beide waren die einzigen Mitglieder der Sternenflotte, die gleichzeitig den Rang eines Botschafters innehatten. Drei menschliche Kinder und ein stetiger Strom von Pflegekindern begleiteten sie auf allen ihren Reisen. Sie schufen ein völlig neues Bild eines Sternenflottenoffizieres. **

**Und Nala, Nala alterte ebenso schnell wie Kes. Als ich geboren wurde fasste sie den Entschluss, zu den Heimatwelten ihrer Eltern als Botschafterin zurückzukehren. Meine Eltern begleiteten ihr Shuttle, das weit außerhalb des Sonnensystems von Wellentänzer, Mondschatten und Wasserfee erwartet wurde. Sie teilten ihnen freudestrahlend mit, dass diejenigen Piloten, die von der Erde aus versucht hatten, Warp 10 zu fliegen, den Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten und ihre Transformation nahezu abgeschlossen war. Auch sie waren nicht mehr allein. Sie umschlossen Nalas Shuttle und brachten sie in den weit entlegenen Quadranten zurück.**

**Viel, viel später trafen wir bei einem Patroullienflug ein Lichtwesen, das ich sofort erkannte: es war Nala, die sich kurz bevor ihre Zeit abgelaufen war, der Transformation unterzogen hatte. Sie ließ in mir ein tiefes Gefühl des Friedens und der Freude zurück.**

**Meine Eltern wachten darüber, dass wir alle erstklassige Piloten wurden. Und wo immer wir mit unseren Schiffen sind, können wir stets unsere Eltern und unsere Geschwister in unseren Gedanken fühlen und, wer weiß, vielleicht werden auch wir einmal die Grenze zu Warp 10 überschreiten."**

55


End file.
